How a resurrection really feels
by MesserGirl
Summary: So show me family; all the blood that I will bleed. I don't know where I belong. I don't know where I went wrong.


**So hey and all. I know I haven't post anything is a reaaally long time. My bad. I've had some reviews and messages asking when i'm going to update stuff, the answer is soon; hopefully. So here's a LITTLE thing i've cooked up due to my new love of SPN, Dean Winchester and who could forget. My baby (The Impala). **

**New start for a few things I hope. Here you go Ryan; just for you xo**

_"Have some fire. Be unstoppable. Be a force of nature. Be better than anyone here and don't give a damn what anyone thinks. there are no teams here, no buddies. You're on your own. Be on your own"_

She was relitively small, around 5'6 and out of all of the demons she'd fought; they all underestimated her. They all died because of that. She was tough when it came to fighting and pain thresholds, she guessed it was in her blood. She was right.

She drove a 1971 dodge charger, red, of course. The only colour that suited the car in her opinion. It wasn't her favourite model or her favourite car but for a first car (a run-around) it did pretty well.

She'd hunted from an early age; known about the things that went bump in the night for a long time. Not what her childhood should have involved if she was honest. But if anything she was grateful to know that she should check what was under her bed before she went to sleep at night because the big bad did exsist, hell she'd fought the big bad on a regular basis.

She'd been bullied in nearly every school she'd been to. 'New kid' was passed around a helluva lot too. Of course she was the new kid, until one day when Noah Hyde decided to push her into a locker, then Noah Hyde became her little bitch. It then became 'Crazy new kid' It was better she supposed..

Teachers didn't understand or to be honest care if she didn't hand her chemistry homework in on time or at all because some monster had eaten it or she had to leave class because the newest and latest monster had just chowed down on some poor innocent victim. Bet they'd care if it was them or their family.

And here she was now..

Stuck in some old dingy town that didn't actually deserve to have a name with it's 137 people living in it, a mechanics and some shops. But a perfect place to a monster to come around and much on people. Typical. Couldn't they inhabit New York or Las Vegas. She could do with a serious shopping spree.

Shapeshifters pissed her off royally. How the hell is it fair to try and kill something that can take any shape or from. Was she hunting the 3 year old child who had given her a dirty look yesterday? The old man who charged her too much for the energy drink?. Or even the dog that barked at her this morning?. In her opinion it was cheating. Totally cheating, she couldn't transform into some 7 foot guy built like a tank, then why should he!. And why the hell did he have to live in the sewers, he was taking the face of a rich guy, why not go live in his place..At least he had central heating.

Climbing down the tunnel to the said sewers with her little backpack on, with the contents of a torch, a silver letter opener; that she'd swiped from the princibles office one or two schools ago and gun with silver bullets in. Her only gun to be exact. Small and handy. Reaching the bottom of the ladders she jumped, landing with a loud clunk and stopped for a while listening to any other movements

"Alexis?" She stopped movement all together and froze, out of fear or excitment. She didn't know. Only 5 seconds into the job and she'd been compromised. Brilliant.

"Alexis?" The voice grew louder as it approuched.

She knew that voice from anywhere, the voice she hated to love. Gruff, mean, harsh but loving and caring at the same time. He was an asshole at the best of times, but still. She turned to face him properly. Looking him dead in the eye as he walked up to her.

"I thought you were dead!" He yelled at her while gripping her arm tightly. She looked him up and down and tilted her head.

"Likewise" She told him trying to shake herself out of his grip. But to her dismay his grip only got tighter and more painful, "Let go" She spoke calmly to him , but it didn't work as he laughed it off and brought her closer.

"You were supposed to be with Maria in Colorado, she bites the dust and you go missing, what the hell am I supposed to think? You know what I don't even care. Why didn't you call me? text me? At least have the decency to let me know you're freaking alive..." She stopped him before he could carry on with a slight grin on her face.

"You gonna' let me answer any of them? or are you gonna keep going on and on and on and well; you get the jist right"

"You're not even remotely funny you know" He sneered

"Apprently I get that from you"

"Alright smartass, talk!"

She shook herself out of his grip as soon as she felt him release a small amount of pressure, backing away she looked at the both of them, one moron and one sasquatch.

"I thought you were dead, last time I heard you'd been turned into a chew toy for Rover. So what do you want me to do? 'Hi heaven, can go you find me Dean Winchester, I need to let him know i'm alive, thanks Elvis.. moron"

"Ok, i'm confused who the hell is this Dean?" Sam asked completely confused by the on-going conversation, but Dean simply ignored him and carried on his conversation with the young girl.

"Oh real funny, how about ringing Bobby? How about doing something other than going off on your own hunting. Do you have any idea how freakin' dangerous hunting is?"

"Well considering you've died once and I haven't. I think you find it alot harder than the rest of the smart people who stay away from hellhounds"

"Hey, you watch what you're saying, you don't know jack about that!"

"I'm sorry did that hit a nerve? or did the hell hounds sevre all of them?"

"Wow" He puffed out as he ran his hand through his ahir, turning to look at the confused and out of place Sam, he then turned back to look at her. "You're just like your Mom"

"Hey! now you watch what you're saying. You have no right to even mention her" Her anger had risen within millie-seconds of him mentioning her

"Alexis, will you just listen to me? please?"

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Sam asked with his voice a little louder than anyone expected it to be.

Dean turned to face his oversized and overgrown brother "Sammy, just one second ok?"

Sam threw his hands up in the air in annoyance and frustration. But allowed Dean to have the time he needed to hopefully sort this out.

"I should have tried to get in contact with you years ago, and especially when I heard that Maria had died, I should have tried harder but I didn't even know what you looked like or what you sounded like. The last time I saw you, you were 5 years old and this tall" He said gesturing to his waist. "I know that's not a good enough excuse. I should have tried to find you when I got top side but I didn't and That's not good enough"

"No it's not, you suck. You know that?"

Dean nodded and smiled slightly. "I know that, I've been told numerous times. He said while stealing a glance at Sam.

"Sam, I want you to meet someone." He said gesturing for Sam to come forwards. "Sam; this is Alexis. My daughter. Alexis this is my brother Sammy"

"It's Alex!" She said whilst smiling at both of the brothers.

**If you've read it; you'll realise that Dean has come back from hell so this is a couple of episodes into season 4. The next update will decide on which episode i'll carry on from. Yes I know there are still mistakes in this chapter, i'll go over and change them at a reasonable hour.**

**Chow xo**


End file.
